My Assassin
by minnie81
Summary: She was getting married to the man she loved, but a glowing orb changed everything. OC x Desmond/Altair/Ezio
1. Chapter 1

There I was, in Las Vegas. Not gambling… no… I was getting married. Nervous, yes I was nervous. I had known him a year, was that too little? I actually knew so little about his past. But I didn't care, I loved him. I was in the bathroom in our hotel room, putting on my dress. I found the perfect wedding dress on this little boutique. It was ivory white, knee long, white pearls and embroidery on the bodice. I had a hair iron with me and curled my long blond hair. I decorated my icy blue eyes with a hint of mascara. My lips got a shade of rosy pink, not too flashy. A little perfume and I step out of the bathroom. I found the warm and familiar golden eyes staring at me in admiration. I smiled. "you like it?" I asked and placed the jacked of his suite better as he stopped in the middle of dressing up.

"I love it…" He kissed me on the neck and his hands pulled me to him. "and I love you"

"I love you too… (sighs) so… we're really doing this?" I leaned my arms on his shoulders, touching his hair…

"that's the plan… come on…" He took the key and went to the door. I put my shoes on, my new ivory white high heels, they shine so pretty. Yes, I have a thing about shoes. I noticed he had amused look at his face as I walked to the door, I was gaucht smiling at my shoes. I gave him a look and walked pass him, I heard him chuckle and close the door.

As we walked the corridor, he held his hand on my waist. He was tensed again, like he always was among the crowds. He had told me that he had history, something bad, I did hear him speak in his nightmares. He hasn't been comfortable talking about it yet. He tried once, I stopped him as he got upset. I didn't want him to tell me before he was ready. The look in his face, when we were out in the crowd has always worried me, what was he afraid of? Did he expect someone to attack or something? I even thought he was a spy or a secret agent of sorts. I had to smile for that idea, he looked at me as a small chuckle left my lips.

"What?" He asks amused…

"nothing… um… are we going to the Elvis or the medieval place?" I asked…

"um… I'd prefer the medieval… I don't think I can handle an Elvis… I would loose it…" He chuckles…

"me too…" I giggled…

So. King Arthur married us. There were several knights and maidens to witness it. I remembered the day we met as the King talked. I was in my holiday in Roma, sitting in a café. I saw him walking there with two of his friends. They were fighting, I heard he said he was sick of something and I think they parted ways as the two of his friends left. He sat in the chair staring at his coffee for a while, face covered inside a hood. I only saw his lips, a scar in them. I didn't realise I was staring until I notices him take of his hood looking at me. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, why was he wearing a hood in the first place it was a hot summer day. I smiled embarrassed of being gaucht and looked down to my ice coffee and tasted it. As I left the café, I was surprised when he walked after me. But I was glad, I was still thinking about him. And eventually we ended up in my hotel room and haven't been apart since. "I do…" I said smiling at him. We kissed and the knights pulled their swords as we walked away under them. He was a bit tensed again, surrounded by the knights.

o

He surprised me and took me in his arms as we got back to the hotel. I giggled and opened the door. He throw me on the bed and leaned over me. Kissed me calling me his lovely, beautiful wife. I wormed away under him and said I would be right back. Taking my bag I disappeared in the bathroom. I changed into my new ivory white silk nightgown. It was full length but the breast part was only lace. I looked sexy I thought… "Look… I need to tell you something…" I heard him call out to me. I let a sigh and took the matching dressing gown from my bag and put it over the dress. I walked out of the bathroom saw him sitting in the bed looking serious. "What is it?"

"you look nice…" He pulled me to his lap… Kissed me… "I want to talk about something…"

"of course… tell me… you look so worried…" I touched his cheek.

He began his story, how he was used in to discover secrets. He was linked to a computer and this device animus. He talked about the war between templars and assassins. How it has been going on for centuries and his ancestors have been highly involved in it. That's why he was taken to be used, he said that later he volunteered for it. He didn't say what actually happened, but it had something to do with his dna. He also said that the reason he didn't want to stay still a long time, was that the templars were still after him. I knew he did try to push me away about six months ago when we separated. He said it was because he noticed the templars found him. But he couldn't stay away from me more than couple weeks, I was the only thing that made sense, he says. I kissed him said I was glad he finally told me, part of it was hard to believe, but I knew he wasn't lying. He drew me a symbol of the assassins and continued his story.

"The reason why they are after me is that I have something they want…" He admitted…

"what?"

He leaned towards his bag and pulled a round orb. "this"

"they hunt you down because of that? What is it?"

"its called a piece of Eden…" Desmond put it down on the bed, like not wanting to touch it for longer.

"piece of Eden?"

"yes…"

"(sighs) this all is a bit confusing…" I admitted…

"I know… I just wanted you to know, we might need to run from them still… and I really don't have a clue what to do with that thing…"

"We'll figure it out… now, are we just going to talk on our wedding night?" I asked with a smile…

He suddenly rolled me to the bed on my back, stopped my giggle with a kiss.

In the morning as I woke up I felt the orb in my feet. I placed it in the nightstand and walked to the bathroom. Came back and put on my dressing gown. He was still asleep as I kissed his cheek. I could not forget the orb, why did they want it so badly. He woke up seeing me holding it… scared he yelled… "no, don't touch it!" I felt the orb tickle my hands and saw it glow… "Desmond!" I called for him scared as the glow filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to close my eyes as the light was so bright. And I felt kind of dizzy and probably passed out. As I was waking up I heard strange voices. Like Arabic. I slowly opened my eyes and saw people gathering around me. They were wearing strange clothes. And I didn't understand what they were saying but their faces looked almost scared.

Wait… Where was I? I'm definitely not in Vegas. The smell gaucht my nose and as I looked around I saw ancient houses. What the hell just happened? Am I dreaming? I eventually managed to get to my feet and saw the place better. It's a village of sorts… and a fortress on a hill near by.

I was surprised by a hand taking a hold of my arm. He held me so tight that it hurt. "No… you're hurting me…" I said and tired to get him of me. The man observed me, studied me. He told something to the others and their scary faces turned into almost anger. What was going on?

After a while. Few men wearing white hoods came and listened to the peoples stories. I was still trying to get of the man holding my arm as they went to speak to him. I was handed to the hooded men. One of them asked me something. "I don't understand…" I tried to say and started crying… I was so scared, what would happen to me now. He shook his head and ordered the men to follow.

We entered the fortress, I was out of breath as we got to the courtyard. There were more white hooded men. Who were they? Then I noticed the symbol Over the entrance to the main building. "assassins…" I said quiet, but the man leading must have heard me as he stopped and turned to look at me. I looked at him and noticed the same symbol on his belt. They are assassins… like Desmond talked about… He looked down on his belt after seeing my stare. He must have realised I knew the symbol. He ordered the men move on again.

We entered a huge hall, like a library, there was books everywhere. And a old man behind the desk on the upper floor. He looked scary. He spoke to the men in charge with the others. The old man must be over him as he spoke to him in respect. I could only guess what was said. Then he turned to me and asked me something. "I don't know what you are trying to say… I don't understand…"

"(sighs) you speak the language of the crusaders" The man said in English.

"you speak English?" I sounded almost happy.

"yes… now the villagers speak of you being a witch"

"Oh… no… I'm no witch"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Eden…Miles" I almost said my maiden name, and realised this is the first time I said my new name…

"Eden Miles… I am Al Mualim, Altair believes you recognised this symbol" He points at the floor.

I look at the other man first. And then at the floor, the same symbol. "um… yes…"

He waited me to explain…

"it's the symbol of assassins… right?"

"yes. And how do you know that?"

"my…(I looked down and tried to gather my self… Desmond… I wish he was here…) husband told me about it…"

"your husband?"

"yes… I think he is one too…" I touched my arms nervous… And listened him speaking to the others. The Altair guy looked at me and said something to the man in charge.

"who is your husband? Is he from here?"

"no, he is not from here… his name is Desmond… Desmond Miles…" I said and looked at Altair again… wait… he has a same scar in his lip… I tried to see his face, but his hood shadowed it too much.

"I haven't heard from him…"

"(sighs) it was that stupid orb…" I said almost by myself…

"the orb? " Now he got curious… "tell me, what orb?"

"Desmond, he had this orb, a round golden orb with these markings. I held it and… it started glowing… I woke up here…" I didn't really believe it myself but the man seemed to believe it and told the others what we had just spoken about.

"Look, Eden, we cant let you leave before we know what is going on. Altair here will take you to the guest guarders and ladies there will give you a proper clothing…" I looked at myself… I knew a bit about the culture and I think my clothes are a bit too revealing. I tightened my dressing gown as it showed the top of my nightgown, and my breast only covered by the lace. It had gotten loose as they dragged me there. I blushed…

"does anyone else speak English?" I asked…

"only few…" The man said and ordered Altair…

Altair walked to me and showed with his hand for me to follow him. I did as asked and walked next to him. He guided me through a side door, pass the wonderful garden. I had no time to admire it as he walked so fast. He took me inside another building a beautiful one with ornaments. The wind from an open window opened the door and the breeze pulled down his hood. I stared at him shocked. "Desmond…" I said quiet… He looked at me confused and said something…"you look like Desmond…" I said still looking at his face… He did recognise my husbands name and touched his face. I nodded… I think he understood. "He even has the same scar…" I touched my lips showing the line of the scar… He touched his scar… said something… "yes… Desmond too… the same scar.." He took a deep breath and walked pass me… opened a room door… Called out some ladies. Again I had no idea what was said. I just looked at them, trying to figure it out from their body language. He started leaving, looked at me briefly and then continued on his way. The women took a hold of my hands and guided me to a room. Helped a pretty silk dress on me and put a veil to cover my head and mouth. I watched myself in the mirror… I guess this is better than running around in my dressing gown.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in the fortress over a month. I spend my days with the other women with who I couldn't even speak with properly. First we used kind of a sign language, though now I have learned the words of few items as they have taught me. I sometimes spoke with the master, as he had questions. Now he has lost his interest, as he realised I don't know anything more. I have seen Altair only once as he visited the master just to get another job and left again.

I was walking in the garden, looking down at the valley. The fountains and water pools make the garden full of fresh air, but still I felt weird. Sick and dizzy, my feet lost their strength and all went dark.

Altair was walking to his master as he saw me in the garden. He stopped at the ornamented doors and watched. My blond hair was glowing in the sun. I had no veil over my head. He saw me fall down, pushed the door open by force and run to me. Kneeled down… "Eden…" Few assassins has stopped at the stairs and looked at us. They watch as Altair carries the unconscious woman to the house. The other ladies run around Altair asking what has happened.

As he is putting me down to a bed I woke up, not knowing what had happened. I sat up and Altair touched my shoulder to guide me back down. I obeyed looking at him. He left as I settled down. The doctor was called as the other women insist it. He checked me.

Altair was about to retire for the evening, but turned to the garden and the house on the back. He wanted to see if I was ok. He knocked on the door. "come in…" I said… I don't think I said it right but he understood… "Altair?" I asked as he walked in lowering his hood.

"I wanted to see if you are ok…" He said

I looked at him, I didn't really understood what he said but I could guess… "I'm ok…"

"good…"

"baby…" I said placing a hand on my tummy…

Altair looked at me and understood what I meant.

"Desmond.." was my next word…

Somehow Altair was relieved, good no one here had bothered me. He touched my shoulder.. "it'll be ok…" I just smiled at him before he left. Few of the other women saw him leave my room and eyed him, he quickly walked away. Damn, they would surely gossip about this.

O

I did spend hours watching down the assassins train at the courtyard. There wasn't much entertainment. The months passed quickly though. I had no idea if I could ever get back home. My tummy had grown so much. I must be near my time soon, It had to be the wedding night. I loved my time with Altair, he came to talk with me every time he was in Masyaf. We didn't have great conversations as I didn't understand half of what he said but he reminded me of Desmond.

I was now again in the garden. Sitting in a bench looking down to the valley. I saw and eagle flying in the air, I had seen it many times. I believe it's the same one. I heard someone coming and looked back. "Altair" A smile grew on my lips, it had been a while since I last saw him.

"Eden…" He sat next to me… "how do you feel?"

"fine…" I had already learned some words and his question is something I hear almost everyday. I touched my tummy…

"good…" Altair says and watches the eagle… It circles in the air in front of us.

I watched the eagle too, as it flew in the air. A tear escapes from my eyes and falls in the cheek. Altair is about to say something as he turns to me and sees the tear. He takes a hold of my hand. I turned to him. He wipes the tears from my cheek. "don't cry beautiful…" I don't know, if it was that he reminded so much of Desmond or what, but I felt so comfortable around him, I felt something for him, I would be so happy if he would just lean towards me and kiss me. We look at each others eyes and Altair's hand was still in my cheek. He leaned to me and we kissed and held each other. I suddenly heard a giggle and notice that some of the other women are at the garden. Altair clears his throat and gets up, touched my shoulder and smiled a little before he turned to leave.

"Altair!" I called him…

He turned and saw me bending over and how some water falling down from the bench… "Eden…" He got back to me and yelled at the other women for help. He carried me inside. He should be leaving for another mission but he cant make himself leave as I was in the other room having a child. He had to walk outside, he cant listen to me in such a pain. I had captured his heart. He wishes he could take care of me and the child, but the fact is that he is an assassin. He wouldn't be there for us always, his mission could go wrong or someone could use us to get to him. He leaned to the wall, took a deep breath but decided, he would try to protect us as well as he could. He did love me.

Altair snaps away from his thoughts as he hears a baby cry. He walks inside towards the room. A woman comes out and sees him. Jokes that he looks like it was his child… Altair ignores the comment and asks how they were. He hears that I was ok and that I had a son. He nods and leaves for his mission… The woman told me later that he stayed there until he knew I was ok.

I held my son thinking about Desmond. It has been nine months since I saw him last time, I missed him so. I wondered how he is doing, is he missing me, he must be. The boy has Desmond's eyes. I smile to the thought that he could easily pass as Altair's child too. I fed my son, I could almost accept the fact that I might not find my way back to Desmond. I just have to learn to live here, I do know a little about the language already and some things about the culture.

The other ladies would help me with the child. The other women are assassins wife's and daughters, servants, entertainers. The whole building is only for the women.

O

Altair returns after almost a month. I'm again in the garden (my favourite place), laying on a rug with my son, a shade covering us from the sun.

I noticed the shadow and turned around… "Altair… you're back…" I said smiling happily.

"yes…" he kneels down and looks at the child… "he looks fine…"

"he is…his name is Aedan"

"Aedan…" Altair touches the boys face… Sees the golden toned eyes and looked at me… "his eyes…"

"Desmond's eyes" I looked at him, Altair does have the same eyes…

Altair now stays in Masyaf for some time. He sometimes walks with us in the village.


	4. Chapter 4

The apple, piece of Eden is found and brought to Masyaf. Altair returns from one of his journey with it. I was talking with the Master. I held one year old Aedan in my arms.

Altair looks at me briefly… turns to his Master. "Master…" he places the orb on the table and pulls the cover.

"the apple…" The Master looks at it..

"it's…" I held Aedan tight…" that same thing brought me here…"

They are careful, don't want to touch it…

"do you think it might take Eden back home…" Altair asks from the Master..

"who knows…" He raises his shoulders.

Altair looks at me… He doesn't want me to go but I am is still missing my husband. He has not asked me to himself. We have kissed many times and he knows I feel for him too. But the truth is, I am not from this time, nor is my child. What if he is suppose to meet someone else, Desmond wouldn't be born at all. The thought is almost a little too much for him. I look at Altair and turn to the piece of Eden. "do you think I should try it?" I look at it…

"Its your call…" The Master says…

I walked to Altair and kissed him… "just in case…" I moved away… We don't need any words, to say we would miss each other. Altair wraps his belt around my waist, giving me his daggers. He has taught me to use them. "be safe, beautiful" I walk back to the orb, kiss Aedan in my arms. Take the orb in my hand, hold it near Aedan, he reaches for it too. It starts to glow… I turns to look at Altair, see the look on his face before he pulls his hood up hiding his face in its shadow. The orb drops on the floor as I disappear with Aedan. Altair and the Master look at each other for a moment.

O

(Ok, the apple seems to be some weird transport device in my story… )

O

I held my eyes still closed. The smells are different. And I hear people, they speak Italian. I opens my eyes finding myself in an alley. I see Aedan is still in my arms, and kiss him. Walk out of the alley and see some people walk in the streets. "Where the hell am I this time?" I look around. This isn't Vegas… The people, its renaissance… Italy… I think. The houses have beautiful ornaments and I admire the dresses. The people start looking at me weird, the Arabic clothes get some attention, and my long blond hair. Its not a combination they are used to. I walk around a little watching the town, listening the language, and I realise I understand a lot of it. My grandmother was Italian and taught me the language. And I did met Desmond in Rome too. Walking on the street I notice a man looking at my belt. Then I realise Altair's belt has the assassin symbol on it. I put my hand so that it hides it as I carry Aedan.

"signorina…" The man walks to me and touches my shoulder.

I stop, turn to him feeling nervous, knowing where the daggers are if I would need them. "yes, Messer?"

"you look like you're not form Firenze…"

"I'm in Firenze?" I ask and realise what I just asked…

"you didn't know?" He looks at the young woman curious… "well this is Firenze… let me introduce myself. I'm Giovanni Auditore de Firenze"

"I'm Eden Miles, nice to meet you… this is my son Aedan…"

"charming… how is that you didn't know where you are?"

"(sighs) it's a long story…"

"do you have a place to stay?"

"um… not exactly…"

"look, I live pretty close, we would welcome you to our home. My wife is the best cook in Firenze… " He says amused…

"(sighs) I really don't have a place to go…" I touch Aedans face…

"you'll come with me then… the boy needs a sleep…" He looks at the boy. His eyes, they look like…

I do realise he is right…"allright… Messer Auditore…"

"Giovanni…" He turns his eyes to me…

I smile… somehow he seems like someone I could trust. And I do have Altair's daggers for protection.

O

I walk with Giovanni towards their family estate. "So where are you from?" He asks..

"I was in Masyaf, where Aedan was born…"

"Masyaf?" Giovanni looks at me puzzled… He knows its history. "What about your husband?"

"um… I kind of lost him two years ago, day after our wedding…" I say and turn my eyes to the ground…

"ou… I'm sorry child… you're not Arabic, what were you doing in Masyaf?"

"I kind of ended up there… I'm from England myself… I learned Italian from my grandmother…"

Giovanni listens to me, obviously trying to figure me out. The assassin symbol on my belt bothers him, Is she an assassin? Should he tell her that he is one too? "There we are then…" He escorts me to his estate…

"oh… this is the place?… its beautiful…"

"thank you…" He says proud… "come in.." He opens the door and he hears Claudia yelling to Ezio about something. "um… my children are home it seems…" Giovanni says amused…

I smile to him.

"Is it you Giovanni?" His wife Maria comes

Giovanni kisses her cheek. "Maria, this is Eden and her son Aedan. They have no place to stay"

"oh… you are welcome to stay with us…" Maria smiles to us… "oh, he is a cute one…" She says and notices Aedan's eyes too… Looks at Giovanni..

"Thank you…" Eden says… "um… is something wrong?" I wonder their expressions..

"No dear… Come I show you a room and find you some clothes…"

"oh… thanks… I really would like to wear something that is more common here…" I say and follow Maria.

Maria leaves me to my room with Aedan. She goes to Claudia and comes back to the room with a bunch of dresses. Aedan sleeps in the bed already. "I found some of the boys old baby clothes too…" Maria says… and gives them to me… "this is Claudia, my daughter.."

"nice to meet you… I'm Eden…" I turns to look at the clothes… "these are really cute.."

"I think he is cute…" Claudia leans to the child… Aedan sleeps peacefully.

"this would look nice on you" Maria holds a dress. A pale blue with golden embroideries.

"oh… its beautiful…" I cant help but to touch it, its so beautiful and well made.

Maria sees my belt and knows now why Giovanni brought me here. The assassin symbol. I really am welcome to their house now. I am a friend. The women help the dress on me, I do like this place better. The dresses and… Oh… the shoes… they are much nicer here… I touches the belt… thinking should I put that on…

"you don't need your daggers here dear, you are a guest in our house and you'll be safe here…" Maria says

I smile to her… Put the billows and blankets around Aedan so he stays safely in the bed.

"I can have our maid check on him" Maria says

"That would be nice, he will be hungry when he wakes up, do you have something for him too?"

"I'll have some food made specially for him" Marian says

"thank you… he is really all I have…"

"What about your husband?" Claudia asks noticing the ring.

"I lost him two years ago, Aedan hasn't even seen him…"

"oh, I'm sorry dear…" Marian touches my arm…

"(sighs) it was hard at first, but I guess I'm a little better now…" I look at Maria. She seems like a loving mother herself. Reminds a lot of my own mother, I lost her when I was ten. My grandmother raised me, I didn't know my father.

We walk to the dining room. Giovanni introduces me to his sons. The oldest Federico, he kisses my hand and comments how beautiful I am. I feel my cheeks blush with such a words. Then to Ezio, he kisses my hand too and tries to match his brothers praises. I look at him, oh dear, he has the same golden tone eyes too. Why do I keep meeting these men? I smile to his words though and turn to the youngest son Pertuzzi before I'm all red. His face is a little pale, he must be sick. I smile to the young boy and touch his face softly making him blush. Ezio and Federico looks at Pertuzzi amused.

I enjoy the dinner with the family and the Italian food Maria has made is delicious. Much better than the food in Masyaf.

After the dinner I check on Aedan and go to see Giovanni as he asked to speak with me in his study. I walk in the corridor and Ezio walks towards me. "hey, bella…" He smiles to me and checks me up.

"hi, Ezio…" I smile back at him…

"I could give you a tour tomorrow…"

"I really don't know the town, so it would be nice…"

"allright… it's a date then…" Ezio smirks and leaves…

I shake my head, he is totally a flirt… Then it hits me. Desmond's dreams. Ezio. He had said that name while dreaming. I look back at Ezio. "This just gets weirder…" I say to myself and continue to Giovanni's study.

"hi… you wanted to see me?"

"Eden… sit down please and close the door…" I sit on the chair and look at him. "where did you get your belt, did it belong to your husband?"

"no… I got it from a man called Altair" no harm to say his name, it was hundreds of years ago… I think, but notice the look on Giovanni's face. "What?"

"Altair? Where did you meet him?"

"Masyaf… I was there two years…"

"you know that symbol on the belt?"

"I might…"

"you do don't you?"

"(sighs) yes…"

"only my wife knows but I'm one of them too"

"you're part of the order? An assassin?"

"hss, yes…" Giovanni walks to me. "now… I know Altair was one too, but he lived long before us…"

"um… (sighs) you don't believe this but I was in his time those two years."

"how?"

"the piece of Eden…"

"you've seen it?"

"yes… twice… My husband, Desmond had one… two years ago, in my time… in 21st century… day after our wedding I was stupid and touched it. I ended up in Masyaf and met Altair, I had my son there. And Then Altair brought another piece there and I touched it again. Me and Aedan ended up here…I tried to get home to my husband"

"this is unbelievable…"

"I know, I hardly believe it myself"

"your husband… is he part of the order?"

"I guess. But the amazing thing is, Altair looked a little like him and they have the same eyes… and…"

"Ezio" He takes a deep breath…

"I noticed his eyes… what is that? Are they related?"

"I do believe Altair is our ancestor…"

"That would explain it, and Desmond must be a descended of your family…"

"don't speak to anyone about this…"

"I wont…"

"it is important, and don't wear the belt, there are some templars in the town, it wouldn't be safe to walk around with that…"

"I wont wear it…"

"do you know how to use those daggers of yours?"

"actually they are Altair's and yes… he thought me to use them."

"thought by Altair himself…" Giovanni shakes his hear amused.

"I can handle them… but not a sword… he tried to teach me that too, but it was too heavy" I giggle to the memory of Altair loosing his cool as I couldn't even hold the heavy sword properly.

Giovanni laughs and lets me go. I need to feed Aedan. The maid Annette brings me some food for the child. I retire to my room and spend the evening with my child.

O

In the morning I walk in the corridor holding Aedan. Federico and Ezio walk towards us. "morning… ready for the tour?" Ezio greets..

"yes… oh, you two haven't met my Aedan yet…" I hold the baby to face them…

"oh hi there…" Federico says and chuckles… "you're sure you haven't met Ezio before?"

"pretty sure…" I giggle…

"what do you mean?" Ezio asks…

"he looks a bit like you…" Federico says as they both look at the child. "you have the same eyes."

"are we taking him along to our tour?" Ezio asks

"I'm not sure… do you think I could ask your mother or sister to look after him?" I wonder…

"sure… mother would be glad, she has been trying to get us settle down so she could have a little one in the house again…" Federico says…

"mm… I think she is at the family room" Ezio says and touches my arm to escort me there…

Federico leaves.

"mother, would you look at Eden's boy as I give her a tour in town?"

"of course…" Maria stands up from her chair…

I walk to her… "Thank you Maria… he is a good boy. Singing calms him down…"

"oh… I think we will get along well…" Maria holds the child and smiles…

I hesitate to leave but Ezio takes my hand and guides me out of the house.

O

I let out a long sigh.

"what's wrong?"

"this is the first time I have left him…"

"really? Well, its about time then… little time for yourself…:"

"I guess you're right…"I look at him and smile…" so, where do we go first?"

Ezio offers his arm and I hold it. He leads me along the streets, showing some main buildings, the market…" um…" He stops and sees Vieri de Pazzi. His enemy of sorts. He looks around. Smirks.

"what?" I study his expression.

"Get into my back…" Ezio lowers himself..

"to your back?" I wonder.

"just do it…"

"(sighs) fine…" I wrap my arms and legs around him. Ezio starts going up to a building. "oh god…" I looks down unfortunately. "we're on the roof" I looks around as Ezio lets me go…

"yes… you see much more from here…"

"well, that is true…" …

"come, I know even better place…"Ezio takes my hand again and leads me along the rooftops. Suddenly takes me to his shoulder and jumps over to the next roof.

"Ezio!" I scream his name shocked seeing the empty space we passed. He lets go of me and chuckles… "you're mad…" I comment…

"you've seen nothing yet…" He smirks and takes my hand again…

"I think I will soon regret this tour…" I murmur as I follow him.

Ezio stops suddenly.

"now what?" I ask and walk right to his side.

"we'll go up there?" Ezio points up…

I look up along his arm. There is a high tower next to us. An eagle circles around it. "Are you serious?"

"yes… I can carry you in my back again… just hold on tight… don't choke me" He says amused…

"(sighs) I wont promise…" I takes a hold of him. Ezio starts to move up. "uh, we're so high.." I speak to myself.

We finally get to the top and Ezio gathers his breath.

"Oh… you were right… this is amazing…" I have to admit the Firenze is so beautiful when you look at it on the top of the tower.

"I told you…" Ezio walks next to me.. "our estate is there…" He starts showing some sights.

"Firenze is a beautiful place…".

"I think you are really beautiful, Eden…"

"Ezio… you think I'm beautiful?"

"yes… very much so…" He touches my cheek, I am aware that my cheeks blush and he leans to kiss me. I do return his kiss. He is a good kisser and I even let him take a hold of me as he pulls me closer by my waist. We catch a breath and lean our foreheads together. "that was nice…" Ezio says…

I giggle, he makes me feel so good. Ezio lets me go and looks around the tower. Smirks again…

"ok… what are you planning this time?" I have to ask seeing his expression.

"you'll see…" He takes a hold of me and jumps of the tower. Turns to his back holding me tight. I look at him shocked, too shocked to scream. The time seems to slow down as we fall down. The breeze messes with my hair. I just stare at him, why he looks so happy? Suddenly we land in a stack of hay and disappear inside it.

"Ezio! You're really mad…" I try to get up but he rolls us around leaving me under him.

"I'm sorry, bella mia, it just was the quickest way down"

"oh, great…" I say my heart still racing…

"I'll make it up to you… sorry for scaring you…" He puts his hand to my sides and he leans to me… kisses me. "you're so beautiful…"

"Ezio…" I touch his neck as he kisses mine. Oh how good it feels, I don't want him to stop. But I hear people talking near. This isn't really private enough for me… I push him off. He looks at me confused… "This isn't really comfortable" I say with a smile…

Ezio smirks and helps me up… a couple middle age women give us a look. Ezio takes my hand and we walk off taking the hay from our clothes… I touch my arms, the hay made then itch…

"Are you ok?"

"I told you the hay wasn't really comfortable…" I pull my sleeve up and there are few scratches from the sharp hays.

Ezio kisses my arm. "better?.."

"much better…" Oh god… I'm all smitten with him.

We walk in the street and I giggle as Ezio kisses my ear holding his hand on my waist. We didn't see the group of men in front of them until…

"Ezio Auditore…" Vieri says

"Vieri…" Ezio says and looks at him angry..

"who is this pretty lady? I thought it was Cristina Vespucci this time…"

"Leave… we want no trouble…" Ezio turns and leads me away from them. I lean to him as few of Vieri's men stop our way. "move!" Ezio demands…

Vieri laughs… "no… you don't have your brother to help you now… but you can leave if you leave the pretty lady with us… she looks like a lot of fun…" Vieri checks me…

"Hell, no!" Ezio shouts and guards me. This is going to get ugly.

O

Desmond gets out of Animus.

"what now? we barely started…" Shawn says

"it was Eden…" Desmond says in shock


End file.
